


A Brothers Confession

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Amends [44]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Finally getting to go to Xavier's didn't solve all Jeb's problems
Relationships: Nate Grey/Sam Guthrie
Series: Amends [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848268





	A Brothers Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing. Any notes on the original fic will be included at the bottom

A Brothers Confession

The door to his brother’s room on campus opened and he found himself face to face with his brother’s room mate James Dixon. The dixon boy’s mutation had continued to emerge and his skin had turned incredibly pale he had vivid green slitted eyes and black claws on his hands to go with his translucent bat wings now. “Oh Mr. Guthrie, Jeb said you’d be stopping by today he is still in shower cleaning up after our training session in the danger room.” The kid was obviously nervous around him.

“I heard from my mother that your brother lost his foot ball scholarship that is too bad,” He volunteered hoping the boy would find that easier to talk about. Carol Dixon had become a good friend of his mothers in the last few weeks asking her advice on dealing with having mutant children.

“Yeah, his new force field reacts whenever he knows he’s going to get hit so he can’t play anymore,” the boy said relaxing somewhat. “He’s staying in Jersey with our half sister while he applies for one of the minority scholarships available for mutants.” He looked a bit uncomfortable. “Dad didn’t take it well but Mathew reminded him that it was better to be let go over the power than over the steroids as this way he doesn’t have to pay back the money already spent cause he can’t help being a mutant.”

Jeb entered the room then and stared at him, “Your early I didn’t think you were going to get here for another hour?” His brother looked extremely nervous and he wondered again what Jeb wanted to talk to him about.

“I had to come anyway letting some potential students from Genosha explore the campus,” He said. “So I figured we could head into town if you don’t have any classes?” He wondered if he should invite James or not.

“I’ll let you two go I am late for flight class anyway,” James said excusing himself before he had to decide rather or not to invite him. After the other young man left he and Jeb made their way out of the school and it’s grounds and headed toward town.

“I thought you’d be happier here Jeb,” He said honestly “I mean you were in such a hurry to get here but according to Xian your still having trouble adjusting.” He had the feeling Karma knew more than she was saying but wouldn’t break a confidence. “You do know you can talk to me about anything?”

“I just thought things would be more accepted here,” Jeb said looking around. “I mean do you know some of the students say a lot of crap about you, Nate, Northstar and Karma.” He watched his brother look down. “You’d think being mutants they’d be a bit more tolerant.”

“Don’t forget Jeb, Mutants are people just like everyone else every flaw in the rest of humanity is unfortunately just as common amongst us.” He could tell that wasn’t the answer Jeb wanted to hear. “Is James one of the ones saying things about me is that the problem?”

“No James is alright even though he’s a year older than me and his dad was my jack ass probation officer,” Jeb said looking away. “The problem is I thought I’d be able to be myself here but I run into the same type of people.”

“This isn’t just about being a mutant is it,” he asked carefully. He saw Jeb look away. “Relax you don’t have to say anything to me or anyone else until your ready.” He could tell Jeb was conflicted so he just stayed silent.

“But your already know don’t you,” Jeb said looking up. “You figured it out form what I said?” He took a moment to decide how to respond to that. He didn’t want to say the wrong thing.

“It doesn’t matter what I know or don’t know,” He said after a moment. “Until you are ready to talk about it all you need to know is that I’m here when your ready to talk.” He really wished he’d had a chance to speak to Xi’an about this before hand.

“I guess I get that, it really shouldn’t matter should it mom took you dating a guy well,” Jeb said after a moment. “Of course she could just be hoping you’d end up back with Lila or another girl later since your bi-sexual.”

“Ma isn’t the type to not say what she means and she’s fine with Nate,” he said and based on things Nate had said she was actually the only family member that was one hundred percent convinced he wasn’t a rebound fling.

“Yeah I guess that’s true about Ma,” Jeb said and then took a deep breath. “I’m gay, and I’m sure when my friends were showing me their dad’s play boys I was more interested in the ad for Calvin Klien underwear in one of them than the centerfolds.”

“I wasn’t going to ask if you were sure,” He said laughing a bit. “I think you probably have a better idea of who you like than I would.” He said and seeing Jeb relaxing couldn’t resis a bit of teasing. “So dating anyone yet?”

“No, I haven’t come out to anyone besides you and my room mate,” Jeb said after a moment. “I only came out to James cause he found something I didn’t want anyone to see.” He looked really embarrassed about that. “He’s been pretty cool about things though it surprised me considering his dad.” His brother then got really quiet. “Please don’t tell anyone else though I’m not ready to tell the others yet.”

“Nate’s in my head so he’ll find out but we won’t tell anyone else,” He promised his brother who looked at him in shock. “Side effect of dating a telepath a bond develops so it is very difficult to lie about things.” He could tell Jeb was freaked out by that. “It is a bit of an adjustment but there are compensations.”

“Like what?” Jeb asked clearly at a complete loss as to how having someone in your head could ever be a good thing. He must have blushed a bit cause Jeb was staring at hm in open mouth shocked. “It is a sex thing isn’t?”

“Your too young and my brother so we are not talking about this,” he said which he knew just confirmed it in Jeb’s mind that it was a sex thing. “Let’s go hit that ice cream place up the street and then we’ll get back to the school.” He put his hand on Jeb’s shoulder. “I know Xi’an and Jean Paul run a gay straight alliance and the school you might want to consider joining when your ready.” His brother nodded but said nothing.

The End


End file.
